cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
False Tower
}} "Legends must exist as things of the past. They must not be let loose in eras they do not belong in. - Wang Geon" -Official Quest Info False Tower, also known as the Tower of False Maitreya, is a Standard Tower Quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever. A long time ago, there were two people who built the foundation of the operating system of the ALICE Korea Branch. These two were Wang Geon and Gung Ye. However, their selected operating system had failed to update with the passage of time, and as a result the two went into exile. Wang Geon became a bounty hunter on the outskirts, while Gung Ye went to parts unknown. Some time after the events of Final Calamity: End, there was suddenly a mysterious distortion. From this distortion, there came a sudden backflow of past data from the Korea Branch, which started causing critical errors in the surrounding area and could cause the entire Korea Branch to shut down. From within the distortion a tower could be seen, but due to the complexities of the Korea Branch's operating system, almost nobody knew what had caused the errors in the first place. Wang Geon noticed the distortion, and being one of the original designers of the system, he knew that Gung Ye was behind the tower. Jang Yeongsil noticed it as well, so both headed to the tower. Within, Wang Geon fights through several floors where past incidents reoccured, and eventually reaches Gung Ye, who desires to return the Korea Branch to nothingness and destroy its data. Gung Ye is stopped, and the distortion disappears. However, in part of the backflow of data, Jang Yeongsil discovers the deletion records of Choe Yeong and Jeong Mong-ju. She investigates this later, bringing up her findings at the end of Milkyway Island, and the records she finds reveals the events of Crimson Chronicle. Counter Unit The Regional Festival Counter to this quest is Wang Geon. Quest Overview For reference on other pages, the floors are as follows: * Floor 1: Phantom Tower in the Mist * Floor 2: Deceived Puppets * Floor 3: Rampaging Demon Army * Floor 4: Lost Soulless Wanderers * Floor 5: Salvation in the Abyss * Floor 6: The Bodhisattva Saves * Floor 7: Demonic Dazzling * Floor 8: The Bodhisattva Destroys * Floor 9: Pitiful Lost Elder * Floor 10: Hellbound Dragon * Floor 11: The Gate to Enlightenment * Epilogue: Ruins of Doubt Phantom Tower in the Mist= |-| Deceived Puppets= |-| Rampaging Demon Army= |-| Lost Soulless Wanderers= |-| Salvation in the Abyss= |-| The Bodhisattva Saves= |-| Demonic Dazzling= |-| The Bodhisattva Destroys= |-| Pitiful Lost Elder= |-| Hellbound Dragon= |-| The Gate to Enlightenment= |-| Ruins of Doubt= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * The Bodhisattva Saves: ** Past Fate: Gung Ye created a tower filled with past incidents and critical errors that are destroying the surrounding area. * The Gate to Enlightenment: ** Legends must remain as legends...: Legends must exist as things of the past. They must not be let loose in eras they do not belong in. - Wang Geon ** Gung Ye's Pure Land: Gung Ye's idea of reaching a Pure Land is reducing ALICE to nothingness through destroying all the data. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Korea Towers